Into You
by PhoenixChick572
Summary: Hermione really is into Fred. Inspired by "Into You" by Arianna Grande.


_I'm so into you, I can barely breathe._

As Hermione walked into the burrow, where she was taying before Hogwarts started tomorrow, she inhaled it's lovely scent before her breath caught seeing him. "Well, well, well! We have been graced with Hermione Granger's presence!" Fred called from up the stairs. "Hello, Fred," Hermione said. She knew it was Fred, being one of the only people who could tell him from his twin. Mainly because of all the time she spent staring at Fred. The ginger boy ran down the stairs to help her. He picked up her trunk and carried it to Ginny's room, where she was staying. "Hiya, Herm!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging her.

 _And all I wanna do, is to fall in deep._

Hermione and Ginny walked up the stairs to the room, and when they got there, Fred cursed her with eye contact. It was hard to not crumple to the ground, with the intent gaze his brown eyes were giving her, so deep she wanted to fall in and never come out. "Where do you want your trunk?" He asked her. "There is fine." She said. "Alright, he said and walked out. Ginny studied her for a second.

 _But close ain't close enough, til we cross the line._

Ginny shut the door and placed a silencing charm. "You are into Fred!" Ginny exclaimed. Thank god for the silencing charm. "Wh- No! I- uh," Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Fine, a little bit," Hermione admitted. Ginny raised her eyebrow higher. "Okay, a lot." Hermione said. "Happy?" "Yes, I am." Ginny said. "Well," Ginny said, after a moment of thought. "The Weasleys are going to run errands, and you are staying here,"

 _So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice._

Alright," Hermione said. A few minutes later, the Weasleys had left. Someone knocked on the door to Ginny's room. Hermione braced herself with a large hardcover book. "Yes?" She asked, and Fred opened the door. She swung, and he _just_ dodged it. She dropped the book. "OhmygoshIamsosorryFred!Areyouok?sorrysorrysorry!" She said without a breath. He spun her around, with her against the wall, he had one hand over her mouth and one on her waist. After realizing how huge of an invasion of personal space this was, he stepped back. She immediately missed it.

 _Oh, baby, look what you started, the temperature's rising in here,_

"Sorry, Hermione," he said, looking at his feet. "I just came to ask how you were. We're here alone, you know," He said with a wink that made her squeak. "Y-you are k-kidding, right?" She stuttered. "Yeah. Of course." She felt a pang. _Of course_. Damn it. Wait. Was he... blushing? She smirked. "Blushing now, are we?" He blushed even more furiously.

 _Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move. Before I make a move._

"W-well I- I-" Fred was flustered. "The great Fred Weasley! At a loss for words! I cannot believe it!" Hermione joked. Fred smiled at her joke. Then it was Hermione's turn to blush as his smile turned to a smirk. He put his hand on her cheek, and they both leaned in, hearts fluttering. They stopped, hearing Ginny's feet thunder up the stairs. They moved just in time, Ginny slammed open the door. Fred gave her a look that Hermione couldn't see before grabbing George's elbow, who had just walked up, and dragging him away. Ginny looked at Hermione, concerned. "What's got Fred so pissed?" The freckled girl asked. Hermione shrugged. _Was Fred really just about to kiss her?_ They sat in silence as Hermione stared out the window. She watched as Fred walked to the broom shed, got on his broom and beat around that quaffle like it was Voldemort himself. "Well," Hermione said. "He was about to kiss me before you got home." Ginny's jaws dropped. She practically squealed. "Go talk to him!" Ginny said as she shooed Hermione out the door. Hermione sighed and went outside.

 _So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it. A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it._

"Fred!" She called. He looked down harshly, with a glare to freeze your soul. When he realized it was her, his gaze softened, and he flew down gracefully, and hopped off his broom. "Yeah, Hermione?" He asked, his cheeks dusted with pink that stood out against his freckles. Ginny threw open the window. "Just kiss!" Hermione blushed, but Fred smirked and leaned in, kissing her.

 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body. Cause I'm so into you. Into you. Into you._


End file.
